Medal of Honors
Medal of Honors is a cancelled first-person shooter video game that was under development at Danger Ice Ahead with DICE Los Angeles for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Directed by J.J. Abrams along with Guillermo del Toro, it was to be the fifteenth main installment in the ''Medal of Honor'' series. Danger Ice Ahead first began development of the game and it was announced in August 2016 in a trailer which revealed the involvement of Abrams and del Toro along with Chris O'Donnell as the voice of its protagonist, as well as Alex O'Loughlin, James Marsden and Angie Stevenson. The game's development was questioned due to rumors surrounding Danger Ice Ahead's shut down after the completion of Battlefield 2143. In March 2017, reports surfaced that Medal of Honors had been cancelled, with Electronic Arts officially confirming the cancellation shortly after. Story The story of Medal of Honors was revealed on Electronic Arts' Medal of Honor webpage. It said: Development Just one month after the reboot of the franchise was released, EA CEO John Riccitiello stated that "Consumer feedback has been strong to suggest that we've got a franchise now, once again, that we could successfully and effectively sequel in the future."Ivan, Tom (2010-11-03). "News: EA: Medal of Honor 'a franchise now, once again'". ComputerAndVideoGames.com. Retrieved 2012-06-17. However, in 2012, Danger Close Games released Medal of Honor: Warfighter which got mixed to overwhelmingly negative reviews. Peter Moore, COO of EA revealed in their Q3 2013 earnings call that due to the game's "poor critical and commercial reception", the Medal of Honor series would be placed on hold.Andrew Goldfarb (2013-01-30). "EA Pulls Medal of Honor ‘Out of Rotation’". IGN. Retrieved 2013-11-14. Richard Hilleman, chief creative officer at EA described Warfighter 's poor performance as "an execution problem" caused by a lack of quality leadership. Hilleman stated that while Medal of Honor could make a return, EA's focus would be on the Battlefield series.Nathan Grayson (2013-02-12). "EA: Medal Of Honor’s Not Dead, Just Sleeping". Rock, Paper, Shotgun. Retrieved 2013-11-14. In 2013, Danger Ice Ahead asked Electronic Arts to develop the next Medal of Honor. Electronic Arts agreed on one condition; "make to that your Medal of Honor is properly straightened out and not rushed". Marketing In March 2014, Danger Ice Ahead announced a possible second reboot in the Medal of Honor series. A teaser was released on the Medal of Honor Facebook page in November 2014. False reports claimed that Rising Sun would be the next reboot instalment in the series. Danger Ice Ahead later announced in May 2015 that Rising Sun was not going to be the Medal of Honor, and that the info was a hoax to make fans confused and curious. A gameplay trailer for a new Medal of Honor title being developed by Danger Ice Ahead and DICE Los Angeles was released on August 13, 2016. The game was announced to be titled Medal of Honors. The heads-up display style resembled some of Medal of Honor (2010)'s. The trailer revealed the protagonist voiced by Chris O'Donnell along with the involvement of film directors J.J. Abrams and Guillermo del Toro, and actors Alex O'Loughlin, James Marsden and Angie Stevenson. Downloadable Content *''Main articles: Medal of Honors: Take Back The Light & Medal of Honors: Krusty Krab vs. Chum Bucket Unleashed'' The game's first two downloadable contents were unveiled by Electronic Arts on November 8, 2016. Take Back The Light, and Krusty Krab vs. Chum Bucket Unleashed. Take Back The Light was to feature four fan favorite maps from Medal of Honor (2010) and the Zavod: Graveyard Shift from Battlefield 4, re-imagined in a night-time snowy style. Krusty Krab vs. Chum Bucket Unleashed was meant to have two maps set in the Krusty Krab and in the Chum Bucket. New vehicle and weapons were also to be featured. Cancellation In February 2017, sources reported that due to conflicts with Electronic Arts, Danger Ice Ahead would be planning to shut it's doors following the completion of Battlefield 2143. At a San Francisco Film Society event on March 26, 2017, assistant director Guillermo del Toro reportedly told attendees that Medal of Honors had been cancelled. On March 27, 2017, EA issued a statement to Kotaku confirming that Medal of Honors "would not be continued", and that they are saddened by Danger Ice Ahead's shut down, but they hope to revive the Medal of Honor series. References External Links *''Medal of Honor'' on Facebook Category:Medal of Honor Category:Cancelled Projects Category:Cancelled Games